


Useless

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Put your head in my lap, how you like it.'</p><p>An illustration for Lotherington's "Together, Somehow, We Will"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together, Somehow, We Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337533) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



> Thank you, yet again, Lotherington. :)
> 
> *  
> 'Put your head in my lap, how you like it,’ John said, reaching out to squeeze Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock smiled and squeezed back as he folded to his knees, twisting to sit in between John’s legs, resting his head on John’s inner thigh. John lifted Sherlock’s hand to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the ink-stained palm. ‘I’m sorry,’ he mouthed against Sherlock’s warm skin.
> 
> In reply, Sherlock kissed John’s leg, cupped John’s jaw, rubbed gently at John’s face with his thumb. ‘How’ve you been?’ Sherlock asked, tilting his neck back to look up at John.
> 
> The clock downstairs struck twelve times for midday before John replied, resting his mug on top of Sherlock’s head.
> 
> ‘Useless.’

[](http://imgur.com/UQU0y28)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [tumblr](http://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/18539260960/useless-by-draloreshimare-from-lotheringtons).


End file.
